


【加勒比海盗】【WillxJack】合适时间

by shyerADgay



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyerADgay/pseuds/shyerADgay
Summary: 17旧文存档起因只是一刷的时候想到一个【Henry正在操杰克的时候问杰克：你和我爸是不是十年搞一次给杰克问懵逼】的梗，名我都起好了叫合适时间，没想到写一段就想到小铁匠写一段就想到小铁匠...那这篇就叫合适地点好了…随意的PWP，随意的起名方式其实比起父子俩X杰克 还是双龙更带感啊
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Will Turner
Kudos: 2





	【加勒比海盗】【WillxJack】合适时间

刚开始跟杰克搞到一块去那几年，威尔茶不思饭不想，虽然他现在也不怎么吃饭。飞翔的荷兰人天天撵着黑珍珠号屁股走，吓得黑珍珠上几个新来的洗地板的小水手瞎猜这位到处骚浪贱的船长怎么惹了这条鬼船。

而骚浪贱的杰克船长倒是无所谓，依旧是那副神神叨叨的样子，朗姆酒喝高兴了还会扭着小屁股爬上瞭望台跟威尔挥手打招呼。

海风把老麻雀的问候吹到年轻的特纳船长耳朵里，老麻雀说：“威尔，来一发吗？”  
  
虽然大家都在海上漂，但是来一发的机会也不多，毕竟黑珍珠号和飞翔的荷兰人号不仅仅只有他们两个船长，还有两甲板的船员呢。几百来号人静静停在海上等他们搞完，那画面想想都蛋疼得想让皇家海军拿炮来轰成渣渣。  
  
但是搞还是要搞的嘛。  
  
他们并不总是固定在黑珍珠上做爱，杰克偶尔也来飞翔的荷兰人上找他，美名其曰是跟他以及手下的海鲜叙旧进行友好交流，其实就是屁股痒痒想找根熟悉的棍儿捅捅。追根究底整个荷兰人号上杰克也就认识老船长戴维•琼斯和威尔他爸老比尔特纳，剩下的都是西班牙海鲜A、挪威海鲜B和法国海鲜C。

戴维•琼斯已经半路跳船投入狂野情人的怀抱了，眼不见为净，老比尔可还在船上，看着儿子和阴魂不散的小麻雀腻腻歪歪，都不如给他鞋带上系两发炮弹打到岸上去。一个勤劳勇敢、年轻有为、打铁连续获得皇家港第一的十佳好铁匠，当初怎么就被骗着上了黑珍珠号这条贼船，和她的船长。

其实在哪操都无所谓，只要是操杰克就行。但是威尔还是不太喜欢在荷兰人号上做爱，他几乎都要留下心理阴影了。

有一次他俩正在荷兰人号底仓一个放杂物的阴暗角落干得热火朝天，就在那堆破木箱子后头。谁他妈知道干着干着一堆烂木头说话了，杰克吓得绷紧了他的小屁股，威尔更惨，吓了一跳不说，被杰克突然收缩的小穴夹得直接射了出来。本来还想再来一发的，现在倒好，没萎就不错了。

而当船长们把木箱碎片挪开，发现那堆会说话的烂木头竟然是一个和底仓船体长在一起的可怜船员。

飞翔的荷兰人号的船员待在船上年头长了，身体就会慢慢地和船身长到一块去。这位老哥就是太倒霉了，长到没人注意的底仓来，身上还被盖了一堆破木头箱子。

威尔可不是像戴维琼斯那么无聊的船长。见个人上来就要恐吓一句：“你怕死吗？”但是他还是特别生气，主要还是被吓的：“别人都长在桅杆楼梯扶手上，一拽就下来，你长在这怎么拽？”

杰克对此表示同情，“我说你们就他妈没个花名册吗。”他提上裤子，还给不能动很无奈的木箱老哥开了瓶朗姆酒。

这回他俩在黑珍珠的船长室来了一发。几乎门上锁的声音响起的同时，杰克的后背就和门板来了个亲密接触，没系好的裤腰带连并裤子迅速掉到了地上，腰带上系的小玩意们也叮叮当当落在船板上，滚得到处都是，响了好一会儿。

杰克黑漆漆的眼珠望着他，带着狡黠又勾人的笑把他推开了点，好让中间有点空隙不至于让他们俩的老二憋死。

“放轻松点儿，年轻人。”能轻松挣脱束缚的灵活手指慢吞吞地解威尔裤子上的绳结。

这可以理解，毕竟威尔才是他们之中年轻的那个，而年轻人的脑门上往往贴着急切以及过度沉迷性爱的标签。

而年轻的另一点坏处就是，虽然杰克总是挨操的那个，但他们之间的性爱显然不是威尔在主导。

杰克尝起来还是老样子，海风，朗姆酒以及一点点烟熏木的辛辣味道。“所以，特纳船长。你同意我们之间的协定吗？”一个短暂的交换唾液的吻过后，杰克那张烦人的嘴又开始叨叨刚才他们在甲板上众人面前没“谈”妥又来到船长室继续进行的“谈判”。

威尔心想我同意我他妈该死的全都同意，刚才在甲板上要不是我爸盯着我差点就把荷兰人号都给你了。但杰克还在喋喋不休地说着他们该三七分还是二八分的问题，blablabla，blablabla。

威尔真想直接把自己的裤子扯下来，摁下那只叽叽喳喳的老麻雀的脑袋，填满他的嘴。当然他并没有这样做。虽然他现在是个海盗，但之前受过的教育以及他的内心深处时刻提醒自己不能像一个真正的海盗那样乱来。即使他的性爱对象不是个姑娘。还他妈是个海盗。但人总会失控不是吗？尤其他对这个海盗还怀有一种莫名的喜爱之情。*1  
  
也许伟大的杰克·斯派洛船长真的像传说中那样睿智英明到能洞悉先机。在威尔采取暴力手段之前，杰克终于解开了那条该死的腰带上面该死的绳结。然后黑珍珠号的船长在洗得发亮的地板上跪下，隔着松垮的裤子舔上威尔火热的阴茎。  
  
与威尔娘娘腔*2的外表不同，威尔的老二的尺寸比跟他之前搞过的海盗之中最大的还要大。杰克不太想承认这一点，但是他身后的小洞显然对此更有发言权，开始变得湿答答的。杰克用舌描画着那粗长家伙的形状，让威尔的双球在裤缝那里滑动，和粗糙的布料一起含住头部吮吸，唾液洇湿深色布料留下一串颜色更深的水痕。他隔着威尔的裤子抚摸着，撸动着，但这一切对威尔来说如同隔靴搔痒。  
  
他戏弄威尔的阴茎如此之久，久到当威尔的裤子终于被脱下来时，威尔都觉得那简直是卡吕普索的恩赐。威尔的老二弹出来打到船长的脸上，“你好啊，小特纳。”杰克蹭了蹭火热的柱身，伸出舌头从根部一直舔到顶端，含住龟头吮吸，湿热口腔包裹住一半茎体，手握住根部摩擦，控制着牙齿轻轻磕碰。

威尔爱死了这种让他又痛又爽的情人之间折磨的小情趣，只是杰克的经验显然有点太丰富了。威尔不知道在他之前，杰克曾经哄骗过多少男男女女上过床。对，哄骗。花言巧语、油嘴滑舌的麻雀。他已经领教过杰克在床上是有多么招人疼，去特图加岛找杰克被斯嘉丽还是弗朗西丝打的大嘴巴子更让他感受到杰克下了床是多么招人恨。杰克跟他说过的如果喜欢妹妹就不要喜欢姐姐，喜欢姐姐就杀了哥哥那套词儿，他到现在都没搞明白。难道杰克喜欢3P？他还没发现杰克有这种性癖好，如果杰克想的话……威尔越来越跑偏的想法被船长的一个深喉打断了，爽得他揪紧了杰克头上乱七八糟的辫子。威尔的情欲被完全唤醒，他收拾掉那些不切实际的想法，专心处理起眼前的麻雀。他慢慢退出去，一挺身戳到杰克喉咙深处，几乎不给身下的老麻雀一丝喘息的机会，他开始又快又狠地操着杰克的嘴。  
  
杰克被这突然的一击顶得差点哭出来。威尔太大了，迎接接连的撞击使得他下巴很酸，快含不住那根老二。他收紧嘴巴，拍拍年轻人的屁股，示意节奏慢一点儿。然后他把威尔的阴茎含到最深，用喉咙挤压着龟头。而威尔的手指玩弄着他的耳垂，带着鼓励和讨好。操杰克的喉咙给威尔的感觉就像是在操杰克紧致的小穴，只不过在他操杰克下面那张嘴的时候，杰克现在被堵住的这张嘴总能喋喋不休地往外冒骚话。“我要射了，”威尔说。然后他意识到他被推离了湿热的口腔，杰克画着烟熏妆的眼睛上挑，里头满是妩媚诚恳的渴望；“请射在我脸上，船长。”

威尔都不想问当杰克还是个水手的时候他所在的那条船的船长是不是也享受过这种火辣的服务。杰克也没给他发问的机会，用力吸了一下龟头。如杰克所愿——威尔射得杰克脸上到处都是。威尔重重地喘息着，射过一发后半硬的老二在杰克嘴里小幅度戳弄着，杰克的腮帮子被撑得鼓起一块，像一只藏了松子的花栗鼠。“您的存货很多，先生。”杰克含糊不清的说，并用食指和中指刮起脸上的精液，从含不住的部分涂抹到根部，又用舌尖从根部舔到龟头，最后在龟头响亮一吻，“Done！”小水手为船长完美的服务。  
  
现在该威尔为他的船长做些什么了。他把黑珍珠的船长扯上来和他接吻，手指轻抚过脊背，稍作停留，又向下揉捏情人挺翘的臀，拨开手感极佳的臀肉，露出那个贪婪的入口。  
  
他都他妈的湿透了。  
  
这欠操的老骗子。

杰克·斯派洛有一个好屁股，在海上混的时间长的海盗都知道。这并不表示杰克用屁股取悦过他们所有人，当然也有小部分人负距离接触过。不过船长藏在裤子里的屁股圆滚挺翘，用眼睛看也能看出来，又不是所有人都像 Mr.Ragetti *3一样装的假玻璃眼珠子。  
  
“现在，快点，你爽过了我还没有。”杰克终于开始急切起来，转过身趴在门板上，抓着威尔的手往自己屁股里塞。看起来杰克已经自己准备过了，他的骚洞正饥渴地一张一合，急切地吞入了威尔的两根手指。铁匠粗糙的指腹抚摸着柔嫩的内壁，时而用力按压时而关节曲起。杰克大声呻吟着，把腿敞的更开。威尔双指剪开翻搅，在那个贪吃的小洞里抠挖。很快威尔找到了那个甜蜜的突起，用指甲轻轻刮搔着。杰克的老二早已经硬得像根棍子，现在更是爽得流出水来，蹭的门板上滑腻腻的。后面的洞更是汁水四溢，渴望吃下三根手指或更多。威尔抽出手指，轻轻抽了一下那浑圆的屁股蛋儿，引来那片可爱的软肉小小的颤抖和其主人的一声轻喘。

杰克伏在门板上喘息，也只有在挨操的时候能看到他平时难得的温驯。威尔忽然想逗逗他的船长，也算是之前杰克戏弄他老二的一个回报。他用三只手指捻住龟头，在一张一阖的穴口处浅浅戳刺，又在臀沟里上下滑动。这还不够，他用阴茎去顶杰克的阴囊，用手揉弄着杰克的双球往自己老二上送。杰克被空虚的快感折磨得发出类似小猫一样的啜泣，他渴望被填满。意识到威尔的恶作剧，他想夹紧屁股又被威尔强硬地掰开，反复几次，当杰克终于忍不住想转过来教育威尔关于海盗性爱法典*4中的第一条也是唯一一条：“要么操，要么滚蛋”的时候，威尔整根没入，他们俩都为这满足感/紧致感同时发出了一声满意的呻吟。

威尔借着后入的姿势插到最深，掐着那迷人窄腰开始又快又狠的律动。那里明天一定会留下两块淤青。抽插了数十下后，他们俩终于都不着急了，开始慢下来喘口气，换成九浅一深地操干。这些当然都是杰克教他的，杰克教他怎么干自己最快乐，杰克引导着他的手没入自己的臀缝，威尔一直都是个聪明学生，聪明的孩子从来都会举一反三。威尔知道杰克能容忍他玩他屁股的限度在哪、杰克喜欢什么样的口活儿以及怎么能把杰克操到高潮，操到哭泣，操到为他射出一切。

威尔把他的船长翻过来，吻向那蜜棕色的双眼。接着他把杰克抱起来顶到门板上，卸下装备和其它叮叮当当的小玩意儿的杰克，就像一只麻雀一样轻。杰克的大腿自发地缠到他的腰上，就像他们以前所做的那样。杰克的老二流出来的水把门板弄得湿湿滑滑，蹭着他的后背的汗水往下掉，他只能紧紧地搂住威尔的脖子。这个角度操进去刚好能擦过杰克的腺体，每次插入都能换来杰克高亢的淫叫。

过了一会儿杰克连叫都叫不出来了，抱着威尔只有哼哼的份儿。威尔还在发狠地顶着他。老麻雀被由里到外完全地操开了，软成一滩水。他结实有力的大腿早就缠不住威尔的腰际，现下正挂在威尔臂弯里，因高潮的到来而止不住地颤抖，背后是门板的吱呀声，耳边是威尔和自己粗重的喘息，他闭上眼睛，感觉架着一叶小船行在平静的世界尽头，却又被突然出现的惊涛怪浪掀得上下起伏，他无处可逃，只能等待巨大的浪头将他淹没。  
  
杰克被操射了。事实上他对只靠屁股高潮很在行，但是威尔更喜欢把他直接操射。高潮时的老麻雀抖得就像一片风里的破叶子，一条新鲜捕捞扔到干燥的沙上的摆尾鱼。浓稠的精液喷得威尔的胸前到处都是，有几滴还溅到威尔的下巴上，几乎盖住了威尔胸前那已经愈合却仍旧丑陋的狭长伤疤。猛烈的高潮使得杰克的肠道阵阵紧缩，绞紧了体内的肉棒。而威尔对这过于强烈的刺激也有些受不住，抵住腺体用力抽插了十余下，射在杰克的肠道深处。

“含住了，”威尔说，“别漏出来。”杰克射了他一身，他匆忙从地上的衣服堆里捡了块布随便给自己和杰克擦了擦，又把杰克掉在地上的乱七八糟的小玩意捡起来。他们很快就穿戴妥当，分别的时间就要到了，黑珍珠要驶向陆地，而威尔的荷兰人号则要完成她应尽的义务。

威尔回荷兰人上了，而杰克，很快就又是那个杰克了。戴着船长帽，走路姿势虽然没有以前晃的幅度大，却还是那样妖娆风骚，只不过每走一步，被操得合不拢的小穴吐出的精液在裤子里顺着股缝大腿往下流。

“让开，杰克船长过甲板了！”吉布斯的声音回荡在整个黑珍珠号上。

*1 inexplicable fondness，迪士尼大电影双语阅读书里说哒。  
*2 杰克跟戴维琼斯卖威尔的时候说威尔正直英勇，还是个娘娘腔，起码能顶三个半人。  
*3 前三部里装假玻璃眼球的海盗。  
*4 没有海盗性爱法典这种东西，我瞎编的。


End file.
